


A New Life

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: New life [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Mentioned Jesse 'Quick' Wells/Wally West, Post 4x03, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: That 'we're not done' comment finally catches up with Harry.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Flash... If I did, Snowells would be happening.  
> Any errors are my own and I apologise in advance.

"I must say, congratulations. The way you handled Wally earlier... very smooth."

The voice floated over to him and Harry looked up from the computer screen he was studying, glancing up to find Caitlin leaning against the doorway of the cortex. Arms crossed over her chest as she watched him, her expression was blank, which was unfortunate for him because it gave nothing away of how this conversation was going to go.

Harry mirrored her stance, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked back at her. "I take it, this it the conclusion of the ' _We're not done'_ remark from my arrival earlier."

"It is, yes." Caitlin nodded and moved further into the room. "I know you're not the most..." she paused as if searching for the right words that wouldn't offend or hurt his feelings.

Instead he cut in, his eyes narrowing at her as she came to a stop in front of him. "I'm not what?"

Caitlin shook her head, giving up and getting to the point she was trying to make. "All I'm trying to say is, is that you could have handled it better with Wally, been a bit more sensitive to the situation before you broke his heart."

"I could have handled it better?" He sent her a look of disbelief as he pointed at himself then at her. "And for the record, just so we're clear, I wasn't the one to actually break the boy's heart. If the stupid break up cube had worked like it was intended in the beginning, I wouldn't have had to intervene at all and what did you expect? I've never had to break up with someone before, let alone my daughter's boyfriend."

She couldn't resist, how could she? Caitlin smirked back. "You've never had to break up with someone? Is that because they always break up with you first?" She sounded so serious but the teasing slipped into her words slightly.

Harry huffed out a laugh and covered his chest, feigning injury. "You wound me, Snow. That was cold."

"Well I do have a frosty side."

They both shared a smile, both glad that it had come to a point where Caitlin felt comfortable enough to joke about said 'frosty side'.

Harry turned serious as he moved around the console, closing the gap between them but he was still able to lean back and rest against it. "If I'm honest, Jesse could have handled the situation better with the young Mr West."

"I agree." Caitlin moved to stand next to him, leaning back like he was. "Cisco said that things with Jesse... They aren't great between the two of you at the moment."

"That's an understatement considering she's banished me from the team I assembled for her, to help her." his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm too much like myself apparently, whatever the hell that means."

Caitlin hid her smile at that, not wanting to get into that discussion. Instead she bumped his shoulder with hers playfully. "Cisco also mentioned that you're staying here?"

"I am." Harry nodded, looking down and meeting her eyes. "Apparently, I have no life and he seems to think I could make one here." The was an underlining look of sadness that he tried to hide but she saw it.

She smiled at him softly, trying her hardest not to fall and lose herself in those blue eyes she's always thought stunning. "We can help you with that... _I_ can help you with that if you like."

Harry had to look away from her before he did something stupid like kissing her, she always seemed to have that effect on him, especially now when he hadn't seen her in six months before his arrival today. Instead his eyes wandered around the room as his hand lifted to run through his hair. "I'd like that."

"Good." She leaned against his side noting that he tensed only slightly before relaxing. Caitlin watched him look around the room and it had been surprising earlier when she first saw him, the different emotions it had evoked. If she moved passed the exasperation she'd felt at watching him successfully break Wally's heart, the most pressing feeling weighing on her had been of how much she had missed him. She let out a soft sigh. "I've missed you, Harry."

Harry looked down at her quickly, he was surprised by her words and it must have shown on his face because she started laughing softly.

"Don't look so surprised, I told you before that the team doesn't feel complete without Harrison Wells."

But Harry knew her words went deeper than that, meant more than the team missing him. He could see it in her eyes and he decided he didn't have anything to lose by being honest himself. "I missed you too, Snow."

They just stood there staring at each other, sides pressed together, so close.... Seconds, minutes went by before Caitlin bumped his shoulder again. "How about we kick start your new life, you hungry?" When he nodded, she continued, "so how about we head out and get some dinner?"

"That... sounds good." his eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Big belly burger?"

Caitlin laughed and shook her head as she slipped her arm through his and started guiding them across the room towards the door.

Harry followed her lead but there was just one thing bugging him. He'd heard something in her words earlier about helping him make a life here and he needed to know if what he thought was left unsaid was actually what he thought before this went any further. His hand slipped down to hers and he tugged her to a halt just inside the door.

Caitlin turned to him, a look of concern on her face. "Is something wrong? You okay?"

Harry just stared back at her, knowing he could be about to put his foot in it. "Is this a date?" he asked quietly, watching her for a reaction. This had the potential to be supremely awkward if he was wrong but all he saw was Caitlin calmly looking back at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Would it be okay if it was?" She was biting her lip, which he knew she only did when she was unsure or nervous about something.

He pushed down his surprise, his relief and nodded. "More than okay, yes." Harry smiled and was rewarded with one in return that made his stomach flip.

"Good." she tilted her head, waving her hand out into the hallway. "Come on, I'm hungry." and she slipped her arm back through his, leaning against his side as they wandered towards the elevator. They were quiet as they waited for the elevator until Caitlin spoke again.

"So... tell me, was the person who cut your hair blind? Because it really is awful."

And even as he scowled down at her as she broke into a fit of giggles and teased him, for the first time since his conversation with Cisco earlier, the thought of creating a new life here on earth one didn't seem like some daunting feat. Instead, he looked forward to it and the possibilities that it presented, especially if it meant he would have Caitlin by his side. Because, like she told him before, they were a team, right?....

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen a clip of the breakup online as we're a week behind here in the UK. But that comment from Caitlin left so many possibilities that I just had to write something. 
> 
> All feedback appreciated if you like, comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
